1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to racks adapted for positioning at work areas for demountably supporting small hand tools for convenient and ready access.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is familiar with the following prior art which constitutes the most pertinent art known to him: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,496; 2,068,308; 2,119,217; 3,095,092; 3,305,100; 3,702,136; and 3,837,477. These prior patents show tool racks of a nature only generally similar to that herein shown, lacking specific features of advantage referred to in the Abstract and hereinafter further described and claimed.